


The Cabin in The Woods

by DoIWannaKnow98



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Cabin Retreat, Drinking Games, Drunk Otis, F/M, Otis and Maeve, Road Trip, Underage Drinking, Will still go down with this ship, drunk maeve, still don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIWannaKnow98/pseuds/DoIWannaKnow98
Summary: Otis, Eric and Maeve spend the weekend at a cabin in the woods, drinking and having fun. Set after S02E03 but before S02E04. AU, might be some inconsistencies with the show, but who cares. (I kinda do xD) Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 50
Kudos: 59





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the spur of the moment. This hasn't been thoroughly proof-read. Hope there's not too many mistakes.

Maeve was staring at him from afar, she thought about Aimee’s words just days before. ‘Just tell him you like him already.’ ringing in her head. ‘What have you got to lose?’

He looked happy, talking with Eric; as if he had no worries or tons of weight on his shoulders. He looked relaxed, excited even. He didn’t look like that very often.

She looked at him and felt a small smile creep up on her face, she knew that if someone snapped a photo of her right now; she’d look like a lovesick fool, no matter how much she wants to deny it.

She opened her locker and finally put her books in, sighing as she put the last book in, closing it. It was the end of the school day, Friday. That meant she would most likely not see him again til next Monday, she could always ask to hang out; but he has a girlfriend to occupy his time. Her best friend has a boyfriend to occupy her time, she really didn’t want to spend all weekend alone, mostly taking care of her little (sweet) dickhead of a sister yet again. This sucks.

Upon closing the locker, she turned around to find Otis standing right beside her. Scaring her, just like she used to do to him. Maeve flinched but didn’t make a sound, but Otis felt her eyes boring into his skull as if saying ‘fuck you for scaring me.’

“Uhm, so...” Otis fidgeted, not knowing exactly what to say.

“Sooo?” Maeve enunciated, looking at him with furrowed brows and intense eyes.

“What are you doing this week- Do you have, ugh, plans? This weekend?” Otis asked, sounding hesitant.

“Depends really, does boring yourself to death watching Disney channel with your three year old sister constitute as plans?” Maeve answered as she rolled her eyes. “What’s up?” She asked, voice full of too much hope for her taste.

“My dad was going to visit, he’d ugh, rented a cabin up north but his flight was canceled so he couldn’t make it. It’s already paid for and he wanted us, ugh, me to use it anyway. So my mum will drive me, Eric and Ola up there later. I was wondering if you wanted to come with?” Otis said scratching his neck, sounding even more hopeful than Maeve.

“Spend a weekend at a cabin in the woods? With you?” Maeve asked, looking up at him with a hint of worry.

“Well, me, Eric and Ola. My mum will drive us up later today and pick us up late on Sunday.” Otis clarified in a breath, then he leaned in closer and whispered “We’ve got scotch.” He pulled back with a grin. Maeve felt her lips curve upwards.

“I don’t know, Otis. I don’t think it’s a good idea-”

“Please, I’d mean a lot to me. We haven’t actually hung out in forever.” He pleaded and took her hands in his own. “I ugh, I miss you.” He said, a little bit more confident than last time.

Maeve looked down for a second, weighing her options. She really didn’t want to go back to the caravan all weekend. She looked up at him and saw the hope on his face. Was this such a good idea?

“I’m in.”

“Great! that’s brilliant!” Otis’ face lit up. “We’ll pick you up at six, yeah?” Otis said, sort of asking if that was an okay time.

“Yeah.” Maeve smiled when she saw his excitement. 

“Great, see you later!” Otis said, walking away.

“See you later!” Maeve almost yelled as he turned the corner. She picked up her bag and thought about just what the hell she’s managed to wrap herself into.

“Hey.” Maeve said quietly as she got into the backseat of the car, sitting herself down next to Eric.

“Hi” Otis said, sounding relieved, but he looked sort of annoyed. Sitting in the passenger seat.

“Hi, Maeve. I’m Jean.” Jean said as she started driving out of the trailer park. 

“Nice to meet you, Jean.” Maeve said as confidently as she could.

“Why do you look so, different?” Eric asked suddenly, Maeve had been sure to dress a little bit more ‘neutral’ to the best of her ability. Instead of the angry rebel look she usually displays so proudly. 

“What? It’s just a shirt and some jeans.” Maeve scoffed defensively.

“I’ve never seen you wear jeans.” Eric said, raising his eyebrows; immediately understanding what was up.

“I think you look great, Maeve.” Otis murmured softly and blushed. 

“Thanks.” Maeve said, looking down; hoping no one notices that she’s blushing too. Eric started laughing but didn’t say anything. 

“You ready to have the time of our lives?” Eric said with glee and a wide grin to match, holding up a bottle of booze that Jean had so kindly given to the teenagers. 

“Be careful with that! Otis. I trust you to make sure you all drink responsibly.” Jean gave Otis a look. 

“Of course, mum.” Otis sighed. 

“And if anything else happens on this little excursion of yours, don’t hesitate to call. I’m only two hours away.” Jean continued.

“I know, mum.” Otis sighed and seeped into his seat.

“And if any activity in the sexual variety occurs this weekend, I hope it’s safe to assume that you’re all being safe and use the proper-” 

“Mum!” Otis yelled in frustration and seeped even further into his seat in embarrassment. Eric and Maeve started laughing. “It’s just going to be us, we’re not having a party.” and irritated Otis explained.

Jean drove past the sign of Moordale, signaling that they weren’t going to stop anytime soon.

“Wait, where’s Ola?” Maeve asked curiously, she thought they were on their way to pick her up.

Otis and Eric gave each other a look. 

“Ugh, I, eh...” Otis squeaked.

“Couldn’t make it, had to work.” Eric stated.

“She couldn’t get out of it.” Otis elaborated.

“Oh...” Maeve said in response, screams of happiness threatening to burst out; she couldn’t fault herself for letting a small smile out. Jean noticed and looked at the girl in the mirror, then at Otis, whom awkwardly smiled at his mum.

“So, Maeve. Tell me a little bit about yourself.” Jean said, she was extremely curious about the girl who seemed to dress up for the trip and smiled when she found out Otis’ girlfriend wasn’t tagging along.

Maeve mouth was open wide, she didn’t really know what to say, parents were never her strong suit.

“I, ugh, I like writing.” Maeve stuttered.

“She’s really talented, mum.” Otis explained. “She won a prize for her essay last term. And she’s on the quiz team.” Otis sounded proud. Maeve looked out the window with a smile on her face.

“That’s nice. Is that what you want to be, Maeve? A writer?” Jean questioned, keeping her eyes on the road.

“Umm, I don’t know yet. I think so.” Maeve answered and started biting her nails.

“Wait, you won an essay prize last term?” Eric said curiously. “When?” He continued excitedly. 

‘Shit!’ Otis thought to himself, he forgot that it was actually Adam who got the credit for the paper.

“Ugh, the, eh...” Maeve started almost laughing coldly. 

“Eric!” Otis said loudly.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Eric said in fake frustration. 

“Because I gave the essay to Adam Groff.” Maeve blurted out, wanting to jump out of the car.

Jean looked confused.

“What, why on earth would you do that?” Eric asked, genuinely curious.

“Eric!” Otis said, louder.

“I did it to pay rent.” Maeve admitted, shame apparent in her voice.

“Oh.” Eric said lowly, he knew he’d fucked up. “I didn’t know.” 

“It’s fine.” Maeve said. “I used to live alone in the trailer park.” Maeve said, looking directly at Jean in the mirror.

“Okay. Do you live alone now?” Jean asked, trying her best not to have pity in her voice.

“No, I live with Erin and my sister, ugh, Erin’s my mum.” Maeve said and looked down again, this was so fucking awkward.

Jean thought there was a lot she could decipher on Maeve based off the few sentences and the things she knew about her, she decided it was best not to pry. 

“Well, that’s nice.” Jean simply said and continued driving. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Otis asked if they wanted to listen to some music. After turning on the radio, the awkwardness still hung in the air. Maeve looked over at Eric who continued to stare at her, she smiled when he mouthed ‘I’m sorry’ to her again, showing her that he really feels bad. She punched him lightly in the shoulder and let out a small laugh.

They made a stop halfway to the cabin to pick up some snacks and some food for the weekend. Jean heroically paid for everything, even though Maeve said that she could pay for her own things herself. ‘my treat dear, I insist.’ the woman had said, Maeve smiled and was surprisingly relieved at the gesture. Jean seemed nice, and was easier to talk to than first imagined. Awkwardness was left behind and they laughed, sang and enjoyed each-others company on the rest of the way to the cabin.

After saying their goodbyes to Jean and putting their bags and the like inside the cabin, Maeve longed for a cigarette so she rushed out of the hut to smoke. 

She stood there, watching the evening sky. Not a cloud in sight, dark and full of stars. Less light-pollution out here in the woods; she was amazed. This was one of her first trips to, anywhere. 

“You alright?” Otis asked carefully, slowly walking up to Maeve.

“Yeah, shouldn’t I be?” Maeve asked, sounding slightly defensive.

“I’m sorry about before there, in the car. The essay thing, I wasn’t thinking.” Otis said, scratching his head. 

“Otis, it’s fine!” Maeve smiled. “I never actually thanked you for the trophy...” Maeve said quietly.

“That’s alrig-”

“Thank you. It meant a lot to me.” Maeve said, interrupting him. “The letter too.” She blushed.

Otis let out a small breath and smiled. “You’re welcome. It’s where it belongs.”

“It’s freezing out here, let’s go inside.” Maeve said, putting out her cigarette with her boot and throwing it away. 

“Okay.” Otis said, shrugging, following Maeve inside the cabin. 

The inside of the cabin was beautiful, old school but with a modern finish. The living area was huge, probably twice the size of Maeve’s trailer. The couch was big and oval shaped, there was another identical couch on the opposite side with the table on the middle. There were was only one problem. There were two bedrooms, both of them only had a twin bed, each. 

“Shit, there’s only two beds.” Eric said.

“I’ll sleep on the couch.” Maeve said, taking the fall.

“Definitely not.” Otis said. “I’ll sleep on the couch, you can take my room.” He said and punched her lightly on the shoulder. Eric gave him a knowing look. 

“Otis, it’s fine. Your dad rented this place. I sleep on the couch all the time.” Maeve argued.

“This isn’t up for discussion, Maeve. I’m not letting you sleep on the couch.” Otis insisted. 

“Okay.” Maeve said, voice low but filled with appreciation.

Later in the evening after chilling for a little while, Eric remembered the bottle of scotch he’d hidden away in his bag. He went to his room and came out, holding it like a wrestling championship belt. 

“Anyone else want to PARTAAYY?!” Eric exclaimed loudly, gaining a few laughs from his friends.

“I’m down. Are you sure you can handle this, Otis?” Maeve said, sitting up straight on the couch.

“I, ugh, I don’t really drink Whisky.” Otis straightened himself as well as Eric handed him a glass of Whisky.

“But, I guess there’s no harm in trying it.” He shrugged and drank the two fingers Eric had poured him.

Maeve grinned watching his look of panic as he swallowed the drink. 

“That’s strong.” Otis said with wide eyes and a raspy voice.

Eric laughed at Otis and handed Maeve her own drink. “Here you go, Maeve.” 

“Thanks.” She said and downed it quickly, like a shot. She gulped and looked Otis straight in the face with a smile, no grimaces. “aah, that’s smooth.” 

Otis got red as a tomato and scoffed, smiling slightly. 

“Who wants to play a drinking game?” Eric asked, holding his hands up in the air.

Maeve and Otis looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

“No way.” They said in unison.

“Oh come on! It’ll be fun!” Eric pleaded. “Stop being twats.” 

“Fuck you Eric!” Maeve said in a laugh, giving him the finger.

“Let’s play Truth or Dare!” Eric said with exact amount of glee as before. 

“No!” Maeve and Otis said again in unison, looking at each-other awkwardly after. 

“Fine, god, you guys are no fun.” Eric said in overly dramatic frustration as he downed his own drink. Pouring another for the trio afterwards.

“What about twenty questions?” Maeve suggested, she saw that Eric was actually a little disappointed.

“How do we play?” Otis asked, on board immediately.

“Well, I give you guys a small hint of something I’m thinking about. And you take turns asking yes or no questions. If it gets to twenty, you lose.” Maeve explained.

“What happens if we lose?” Eric asked, suddenly interested.

Maeve looked deep in thought. “You have to...” She started blushing. “No never mind.” Suggesting stripping so she could see Otis with less clothes on seemed too forward. “Take a three shots of tequila. I have a bottle in my bag.” Maeve said instead. “And, if your question gets a no, you have to take a drink.” She said further.

“Absolutely not.” Otis laughed. “Only if you take a drink if we guess correctly.”

“That’s fair.” Maeve said.

“Tequila too!” Eric pointed at her.

“Fine!” She relented.

“Come on, Oatcake. We’re doing this. We’re going to kick Wiley’s ass.” Eric said confidently, tapping Otis on the shoulder.

“Okay. I’m thinking about... something to do with fame.” Maeve said.

“Is it a celebrity?” Otis asked curiously.

“Yes, but not really.” Maeve answered. “So no.”

“Shit.” Otis said, taking a sip of his Whisky.

“Is it a person?” Eric asked.

“Yes and No.” Maeve smiled. ‘Shit, they’re gonna get it.’ She thought to herself.

“Do I have to drink now?” Eric asked, looking at his glass.

“Yes!” Otis said, coughing slightly after his sip. “You too, Maeve.” He ordered, she complied.

“Is the non person old?” Otis asked.

“Yes, very.” Maeve answered and took a drink.

“Is the non person, person...” Eric said with a puzzled look. “An object?” 

“Yes.” Maeve sighed and took another sip.

“Is it a sculpture?” Otis asked.

“No.” Maeve smiled.

“A painting?” Eric asked enthusiastically.

“Yes!” Maeve said, sounding annoyed.

“Is it scream?” Otis asked. 

“No, drink up.” Maeve laughed.

“Mona Lisa?!” Eric yelled and stood up from the couch. 

“Yes.” Maeve said and held her head low in shame. “Shit, now I have to take three shots. I can’t believe you got that in eight questions.” She sighed.

“You don’t have to.” Otis said softly. 

“You absolutely have to, Maeve!” Eric protested. “If we had to, you have to too.” He laughed.

“Fine!” Maeve said in fake frustration and winked at Otis. 

They lined up the shot glasses, Maeve downed one; no problem. The second one was worse, she made some funny faces. Right before mustering the courage to take the third one, Otis grabbed it and downed it quickly. 

“Jesus Christ!” He exclaimed. “That’s so much better than scotch.” Maeve and Eric looked at him with shock. 

“Otis, what the hell?” Maeve laughed. 

“I wanted to see what it tastes like.” Otis said and shrugged. 

Maeve was having the time of her life, drinking with Otis and Eric at a remote place. A place that didn’t remind her of all the shit waiting for her when the party’s over. Otis seemed so loosened up, slightly more confident; not so worrisome. Eric was being Eric, only drunk Eric talked more; if that was possible. She was definitely having a blast. The only problem was, alcohol. Being drunk with Otis was difficult. She had all these feeling that wanted to escape and be let out into the open; she did her best to crush them down. They put on music, danced wildly without a care in the world. Otis however, was pretty rigid, he danced more after some begging on Maeve and Eric’s part. 

In the middle of the night, things were winding down. They’d eaten cheap microwavable pizza and drank almost all of the scotch and most of the tequila. Eric was close to passing out so Maeve and Otis carried him to bed. A difficult task, seeing as neither of them were sober themselves. Afterwards she was once again out on the terrace, having herself a smoke when Otis walked out, just like earlier in the evening. 

“I think I’m pretty drunk.” Otis said, in a short moment of clarity. 

“Me too.” Maeve laughed, they were both leaning against the railing; overlooking a beautiful forest infested area, with mountains in the distance. Stars still shining bright in the night sky.

“Can I ask you something?” Maeve said quietly, nervously.

“Okay.” Otis said and gave her a curious look. “Shoot.” He said, slurring the word.

“How are things going with you and Ola?” Maeve asked, biting her nails briefly before returning to smoking her cigarette. She noticed the look Otis gave her, he looked crushed. 

“Umm... I lied to you, before...” Otis said, looking down. 

“What?” Maeve said, sounding shocked, worried and so much more. “About what?” 

“She didn’t have to work, we, um, broke up.” Otis confessed. “I just didn’t want you to feel sorry for me so I asked Eric not to say anything.” Otis didn’t look at her, instead opting for looking at the floorboards.

“I’m sorry, it was stupid.” He sighed. Suddenly he felt her arms wrapped around him, he was shocked at the gesture, and how warm she was; and how nice she smelled.

“Are you okay?” Maeve sniffled, tightening the hug.

“Yeah. Ugh, it was a little hard, you know. Break ups suck... Eric thought it’d be a good idea to get away for a little while and then dad called. It seemed meant to be.” Otis explained, hugging her back.

“You smell nice.” He blurted out in a breath.

“You too.” Maeve said, more sincerely.

“Maeve, I, ugh...” Otis said, slightly parting from the hug.

“What?” Maeve looked up at him with wide eyes. 

Otis looked at her with a deep sadness in his eyes.

“I think we should, um, go to bed. The party continues tomorrow.” He gave her a small smile. 

“Yeah, okay.” She gave a small smile back.


	2. Saturday

At around noon on Saturday, Otis woke up dazed; having slept on the couch. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry glass of water with ice cubes on the table in front of him. He squinted and looked at it questioningly. He raised himself into a sitting position, the blanket still wrapped around him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“Good morning.” Her voice was soft, and rang beautifully in his ears in contrast to the headache he must have.

“Good morning.” His voice wasn’t bitter or tired, even though he was most likely not feeling very well. His voice was warm and inviting. 

“Drink some water, you’ll feel better in a little while.” Maeve said, sitting with her legs crossed; wearing her more signature clothes, reading a book on the couch opposite Otis.

“Thank you.” He said sincerely and took a sip of the water, eventually just drinking it all in one go.

“That was very, refreshing...” He said, she could tell he felt worse than he let on.

“Where’s Eric?” He asked, looking around the living room for him.

“Still sleeping, his snoring woke me up three hours ago.” Maeve laughed. Otis smiled at the imagery of a grumpy Maeve being woken up by Eric’s loud snoring; snoring he’s been woken up by many times before.

“I feel like shit.” Otis said and rubbed his head.

“I’d advice a shower, we’ll make some food in a little while.” Maeve said with a smile, not having read a single page since she woke up.

“Yeah, alright.” Otis almost grunted and stood up, his balance was a little off. He slowly walked towards the bathroom and opened the door, stopping to look back at her. When he saw her smiling at him, he blushed and started smiling like an idiot.

Maeve was still reading her book when Otis came out of the bathroom, he’d forgotten the bag of clothes in the living room so he came out just wearing a towel, he looked extremely nervous.

“H-Hi.” Otis said, holding one hand on the towel to make sure it wouldn’t fall down.

“Hi.” Maeve said and looked at him, suddenly she started smiling but stopped herself before he caught her. She couldn’t stop staring though, as Otis turned around to pick up his bag and walked back into the bathroom.

“Otis?” Maeve yelled from the couch after Otis had finished showering. 

“Yeah?” Otis said loudly from the bathroom, nervousness evident in his voice.

“Um.. what do... what do you want for breakfast?” Maeve asked, internally panicking. She wanted to talk about last night.

“Whatever you want is fine.” He answered quickly and got out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his usual jeans and striped tee’s. 

“I don’t know what I want.” Maeve said, almost sarcastically.

“Eggs, and bacon... I guess?” Otis shrugged. “Classic breakfast.”

“Alright, good to know.” Maeve said and got up from the couch.

‘Good to know’? Otis thought, trying not to get his hopes up about the meaning.

Maeve tied her hair into a ponytail and started cracking eggs in the kitchen. 

“I’m here, put me to work.” Otis said happily, entering the kitchen.

“Don’t worry about it.” Maeve smiled and continued making breakfast.

“Come on, you can’t do all the work. Let me slice some bread, or something.” Otis laughed nervously.

“Otis, one thing you don’t know about me is that I actually enjoy cooking food for people I care about. So go wake up Eric and just chill. Relax, my eggs are amazing.” Maeve winked at him as she took the bacon out of the refrigerator.

“I don’t doubt it.” Otis said and retreated to wake up Eric.

“Eric, ERIC!” Otis whispered loudly and shook his best friend, whom was dead asleep.

“Wha- what?” Eric slurred as he woke up in a drowsy state.

“What is it, Otis?” Eric said more seriously, once he got a look at his best friend’s face full of nerves.

“Something happened last night.” Otis gulped, serious as ever.

“Okay, tell me what happened.” Eric said curiously.

\--------------------------------------------------(Flashback)--------------------------------------------------

Otis and Maeve walked inside from the terrace and were standing in the living room. 

“Good night, I, ugh, I guess.” Otis mumbled and slowly sat down on the couch.

“Night.” Maeve responded with a light tone and started to retreat to her bedroom. She stopped for a second, seeing Otis lay down on the sofa. 

“You don’t have a blanket or anything?” Maeve asked, sounding almost motherly.

“Uh, it’s fine.” Otis waved his hand, urging her to go to sleep.

“Come on, Otis. You can’t sleep without a blanket.” Maeve said, walking back towards the living room.

“Maeve there’s a fire in the furnace, it’s warm. I’ll be fine.” He argued, he didn’t want her to worry.

“Just sleep in my room, Otis.” Maeve tried to convince him. “Better than a shitty couch.” 

“There’s only one bed.”

“So? Room enough for both of us, innit?” Maeve said and gave him a look he couldn’t really recognize.

“Are you, uh, sure?” Otis asked, sounding a little worried.

“Yes, come on. We can share.” Maeve said and waved toward the bedroom whilst walking inside it.

“Okay.” Otis gulped and followed her. 

\---------------------------------------------------(Present)---------------------------------------------------

“Breakfast’s ready!” Maeve yelled from the kitchen, alerting the boys. ‘I wish I had a fucking bell.’ Maeve laughed to herself.

“Coming!” She heard Otis and Eric say at the same time after a few seconds of silence. She was wondering what was taking so long.

“This smells absolutely delightful, Maeve.” Eric said as he entered the kitchen and sat down at the table.

“Looks good.” Otis said, looking at the plates which Maeve had already readied for them.

“Dickheads.” Maeve laughed as she started eating.

After eating breakfast, Otis and Eric washed the dishes and Maeve went outside to smoke. 

“Otis, you don’t have to come out here with me every time I smoke.” Maeve said, leaning forwards against the railing.

“It’s me.” Eric said, walking up beside Maeve. 

“Oh, hi.” Maeve said and looked away, feeling flustered. 

“Sooo, what happened between you and Otis last night?” Eric asked curiously.

“What? why do you think anything happened?” Maeve asked, almost defensively; she seemed more embarrassed. 

“Because you two won’t stop looking at each-other awkwardly, and the cute flirting during breakfast. Please!” Eric explained. “Obviously something happened after I fell asleep last night.” Eric rolled his eyes.

“Nothing happened.” Maeve said quietly, taking a big drag of her cigarette.

“Okay, if you say so.” Eric said and just stared at Maeve, making her slightly uncomfortable.

“Fine. I’ll tell you. But only because he’ll probably end up telling you later anyway.” Maeve said, sounding angry. She felt defeated, in a way.

\--------------------------------------------------(Flashback)--------------------------------------------------

Maeve laid down on the bed after changing her clothes to her pajamas. She told Otis when the coast was clear and he could come lay down with her.

“Come on.” Maeve said.

“Maeve, I don’t think this is such a good idea.” He said hesitantly, standing by the foot of the bed.

“Otis, it’s just sleeping.” Maeve said and pulled her duvet aside, gesturing for him to join her.

Otis sighed. “Alright.”

Otis climbed in bed beside her and pulled the covers over them both, their faces were mere inches apart. He could almost feel her breath on his face, in the darkness he saw her smiling at him.

“Hi.” He laughed nervously.

“Hi back.” Maeve almost giggled. 

“Are you okay?” Maeve suddenly asked.

“Why- why wouldn’t I be?” Otis asked defensively.

“You’re breathing really heavily.” Maeve stated.

“I-I am?” Otis said, almost panicky.

“I’ve just never slept together, not that we’re sleeping together, uh...” Otis facepalmed himself. “You know what I mean.” He continued, Maeve let out a small laugh. “I’ve never slept next to anyone else, I’m nervous. I don’t know why, maybe it’s the alcohol.” Otis tried to mislead her.

“Don’t be nervous, Otis. Is that why you’re so far away?” Maeve asked, he must be laying at the edge of the bed.

“Yeah. I don’t want to be a bother.” Otis said softly. 

“It’s no bother, come here.” Maeve said and dragged him towards her, much to his surprise. Suddenly she was leaning her head on his shoulder with his arms around her. Her hand on his chest. 

“I can feel your heartbeat.” Maeve acknowledged.

“Yeah?” Otis asked in a breath.

“Yeah.” Maeve confirmed. 

A silence befell them, suddenly without thinking about it; Otis started caressing her hair. 

“Didn’t know you were the cozy type, Milburn.” Maeve teased.

“Didn’t really figure you for the cuddly type either, Wiley.” Otis retorted. “Um, is this okay?” He asked, now worried that he screwed up.

“Yes, it’s nice. Keep going.” Maeve said as she snuggled more into him, suddenly she felt him shaking.

“Are you cold?” Maeve asked worriedly. 

“No, I’m just nervous, sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Maeve said softly. “Why are you nervous?” Maeve asked, hopeful about the answer.

“I don’t really know.” Otis tried to use an excuse. 

“Otis...” Maeve sighed.

“I... Don’t want to talk about it.” Otis just shrugged, he didn’t want to confess his feelings for her in an intoxicated state. “I’m still a little drunk, ask me tomorrow.” He said, looking down at her.

“I will, maybe.” Maeve said, sounding unsure. Looking up at him.

“I’m nervous too.” Maeve revealed. 

“Why?” Otis asked, trying not to sound surprised.

“I didn’t think this would be the way we’d end up in bed together.” Maeve blurted, immediately regretting her choice of words.

“What?” Otis asked, now not withholding his surprise. 

“Nothing. Forget I said anything. I’m nervous for the same reason you are, probably the alcohol.” Maeve tried to avoid the subject but she knew she put her foot in her mouth.

“Okay.” Otis muttered quietly.

Another short silence fell over them, neither of them managing to get any sleep. 

“Why did you and Ola break up?” Maeve asked, trying not to be prying; she couldn’t help herself.

“I, ugh, I can’t tell you that...” Otis sighed, wishing she hadn’t asked that particular question.

“Why not?”

“Because of, ugh, reasons.” Otis explained poorly.

“Ah, yes. Reasons.” Maeve let out a snort. 

“Yes, these are very important reasons.” Otis laughed with her.

“Like what?” Maeve tried again, she knew she was imposing but she was curious. More than curious, she was desperate to know.

“Maeve...” 

“Sorry. Not my place to intrude.” Maeve said sincerely. “I was just curious.” 

“It’s alright.” Otis simply said, she’d noticed he’s much more calm now than before, more relaxed.

“Will we be drinking tomorrow night as well?” Otis asked.

“If you want, we still have more booze.” Maeve answered. 

“Yeah, I had fun.” Otis revealed.

“I’m glad. Me too.” Maeve agreed. “I’m sorry Ola broke up with you, I should’ve said that already.” Maeve said suddenly, she couldn’t keep the subject out of her mind.

“I was upset when Ola broke up with me, but a part of me was kind of happy about it too.” Otis said much to Maeve’s surprise.

“Why is that?” Maeve asked, sounding a little confused.

“Because I never felt, whatever I’m supposed to feel with her. It’s not the same.” Otis explained.

“Same as what?” 

“Same as this.” Otis said softly, she felt him shaking a little again.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” Otis said and started to move away, attempting to get out of the bed when she dragged him back towards her.

“Did you break up because of me?” Maeve asked.

“No, not really. But kind of, yeah.” Otis said truthfully. He knew he had to say something, they’d been dancing around the subject for the entirety of the conversation.

“Otis... I’m sorry, I never meant to get in the way for you two.” Maeve said quickly, meaning it. 

Otis scoffed. “You’ve got nothing to apologize for, Maeve.” 

“I made this weird, I’m going to go sleep on the couch. Sorry.” Otis said and started to get up again.

“Wait.” Maeve said as she sat up with him.

“What did you mean?” Maeve said, staring at him intensely. 

“Which part?” Otis asked.

“The part about feeling whatever you’re supposed to feel, that part. What did you mean by that?” Maeve asked, she wanted clarification. 

“Maeve... I, um...” Otis sighed, he didn’t want to lose her friendship by confessing his feelings; he felt like it was already too late.

“I was with Ola but I shouldn’t have because, I was already interested in someone else. You.” Otis said more confidently.

“You like me?” Maeve gasped.

“Yes. I like you, I like you a lot.” Otis confessed. “More than I’d rather admit.” 

“Why?”

“Because you’re you. You’re the most unique, smart, brave, beautiful and coolest person I’ve ever met. It’s difficult not to like you.” Otis said truthfully. Maeve was at a loss for words.

“Otis...” she managed to say.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. Please forget about it.” Otis said and got up from the bed and started walking towards the door. “I hope I didn’t make things weird.” He uttered as he reached for the door-handle.

“Wait. Please.” Maeve pleaded and watched him turn to look at her.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship, Maeve. It means too much to me. Just chalk this up to drunken talk.” He said and deliberately slurred some of his words more to seem more drunk. “I’ll see you in the morning.” and he was out the door. Leaving a baffled Maeve, kicking herself for not being brave enough to say anything. When she woke up a few hours later, she made sure to cover him with her blanket.

\---------------------------------------------------(Present)---------------------------------------------------

“What’s the problem?” Eric said, sounding genuinely confused.

“He was drunk, he didn’t mean it. And now it’s weird.” Maeve explained. Tossing the cigarette butt away into the woods.

“He might’ve been a little drunk but, he does like you. I know for a fact he does.” Eric revealed.

“What?”

“He’s been crazy about you forever, so...” Eric looked at her with raised brows.

“Soooo?” Maeve said sarcastically. 

“You like him back, just tell him.” Eric said, it was so obvious.

“What if I say it, then he realizes he doesn’t really like me that way.” Maeve argued. 

“Come on, you know that won’t happen.” Eric waved his and, the idea was ridiculous.

“You don’t know that. Maybe he changes his mind a week from now, or a month from now. He thinks he likes me, but he doesn’t.” Maeve said defensively, crossing her arms. 

“Come on, you’re being silly and you know it. Just tell him already.” Eric said loudly, much to Maeve’s chagrin.

Maeve scoffed and went inside, Eric followed shortly after. 

Later as evening approached, Otis was the one who pulled out the rest of the Whisky and Tequila and suggested they start drinking again. Their last night at the cabin before leaving back to Moordale tomorrow afternoon. 

“We’re going to need more alcohol.” Otis said, looking at the booze with slight disappointment.

“Where’s all the rum gone?” He cried sarcastically.

“Do you guys think of me as an amateur?” Eric asked. Maeve gave him a sly smile. “Don’t answer that.”

Eric went into his room and came back with multiple small 20cl bottles of various vodka drinks, flavors ranging from strawberry, blueberry and even coca-cola. “I reckon these will be enough to tip us over.” Eric said excitedly.

“You’re a gem, Eric.” Maeve said, glad that alcohol was there to keep them busy from actually talking about what transpired last night.

“How’s the clinic going?” Eric asked after a little while. 

“Fine. Why?” Otis asked back.

“Just wondering. So Maeve, has it been fun having your old job back?” Eric winked at her. Maeve glared menacing back at him.

“I created it, it’s mine by default.” Maeve ignored the question.

“It’s been fun, helping people again.” Otis muttered quietly and took a sip of his drink; looking at Maeve for a reaction.

“Yeah.” She agreed, staring at her own drink.

“Otis, you’ve never been happier when talking about other people’s genitals.” Eric laughed, Maeve smirked.

“Well, that’s not the only reason I like the job.” Otis blurted out, setting his drink on the table.

“What’s the other reason then?” Maeve asked with sudden interest. 

“Uh, I, get to, um...” Otis panicked. “I get to learn stuff, and I get better at being a ‘therapist’.” Otis said quickly, coming up with an entirely different answer than the one he had in mind. The reason was her, of course it was.

They’d been drinking for a while now, Eric was absolutely drunk; even more drunk than he’d been the night before. He looked over at Maeve and Otis, sitting an appropriate, somewhat awkward distance from each other on the couch opposite him, he started to get annoyed. 

“You, you guys are sooooo, stupid. Hahahaha” Eric said, leaning forward; almost losing his balance.

“Eric, what the hell, man.” Otis said, hunching slightly over. Getting a good look at Eric’s face, Otis was smashed too. 

“You both have something great, but you’re not willing to share it.” Eric said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What are you even talking about?” Maeve asked, she wasn’t as drunk as the other idiots but she was slowly getting there.

“You two, I’m talking about you two.” Eric said, standing up; wobbling and pointing fingers.

“You two, are the most beautiful people I’ve ever met, but you’re both so insecure. You can’t bear to be honest with each-other so instead you just dance around the subject. Scared that the other will run away when now is the time to run towards each-other.” Eric continued, pointing at Otis, then Maeve, then back to Otis. 

“You’re both so madly in love with each other, I can’t bear this anymore.” Eric said with irritation.

“Eric!” Both Maeve and Otis yelled at the same time, then they shared an awkward glance.

“I’m drunk, I’m tired, I’m going to bed. You two need to talk. Good night.” Eric finished and walked to his bedroom. 

Maeve and Otis stared shyly and uncomfortably at each other, each waiting for the other to speak up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the flashback thing didn't create any sort of confusion xD The next (and final chapter will be up sooner than later.) Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Sunday

It felt as if they were having a staring contest, each of them contemplating what they should say. Neither of them actually figuring it out. Otis broke away first, fidgeting nervously with his hands. He thought about making an excuse, running to the bathroom seemed acceptable. Maeve was trying her damnedest to try to properly reveal her feelings, however her insecurities got in the way. What if he didn’t feel the same way as he said he did yesterday, chalking it up to ‘drunk talk’. Otis was just about to make an excuse when she decided to confront him about it.

“Did you mean what you said yesterday?” Maeve asked, realizing Otis wasn’t going to say anything.

Otis brushed his hair and looked down at the table in front of them, taking deep breaths.

“I did, I do...” Maeve’s heart soared. “But you don’t feel the same way and it’s... It’s fine, Maeve.” Otis said quietly, not keeping eye contact.

“hm hmm.” Maeve nodded, pursing her lips, looking at him; he looked sad.

“Why wouldn’t I feel the same way?” Maeve decided to ask him, she was curious.

“Because you’re you and I’m...” He changed his position and finally looked at her.

“Otis?” Maeve almost laughed, smiling at him when he turned to look at her.

Otis let out a breath. “You’re like this fearless lion, and I’m like this lanky kangaroo, or something.” Otis laughed quietly at himself.

“I remember thinking something similar, once upon a time.” Maeve confessed, remembering their conversation in the pool so long ago.

“Don’t put yourself down, Otis. You’re a catch.” Maeve looked deep into his eyes and gave him a loving smile.

“You’re only saying that cause you’re a good friend.” Otis said, his insecurities were nigh on the highest they’ve ever been.

“The truth is, that I’m a sexually repressed, awkward, skinny, nervous... um, wreck... most of the time anyways.” Otis said, sat back, almost relaxing into the couch. “And I mess up, I do or say the wrong thing. Not really knowing what to do most of the time.” 

“Except for when you’re talking about genitals.” Maeve snickered.

“Except for when I’m talking about genitals.” Otis gave a small smile.

“I don’t mind.” Maeve said lowly, relaxing into the couch herself, closing the distance between them a little.

“What don’t you mind?” Otis asked, curious about what she meant.

Maeve took a deep breath.

“I’m an angry, lonely, broke, emotional...” Maeve said softly. “Stinky...” She let out a laugh. “Cock-biter whom lives alone in a caravan.” Maeve said with a hint of detest at the last part. 

Otis raised himself a little. “But you’re also incredibly intelligent, and formidable. Brave, and beautiful. You’re strong, Maeve. One of the strongest people I know.” Otis said passionately.

Maeve gave him a shy smile, then sat even closer to him. “I don’t mind...” 

“What do you mean?” Otis asked, not understanding.

“I don’t mind a lanky, nervous, or sexually repressed kangaroo... I don’t mind you.” Maeve said softly, looking at him with love in her eyes, she saw he was getting increasingly nervous.

“Maeve, I’m confused. What are you saying?” Otis looked at her smile and piece of him broke, in a good way; the best way. Maeve’s smile was beautiful, it’s a shame she doesn’t let people see it more.

“There was this moment last term, where I thought maybe you liked me... umm” Maeve looked away for a moment, thinking about which words to use.

“Do you remember when Liam threatened to jump, at the dance?” Maeve asked.

“Yes, hard to forget.” Otis answered. “What about it?” 

“You said that you knew what it felt like. Liking someone who doesn’t feel the same way.” Maeve reminisced.

“Yeah... I did say that didn’t I?” Otis sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Were you talking about me?” Maeve asked, sounding innocent.

“Yes, I almost told you but then... Jackson happened.” Otis scratched his hair, and looked away; as if ashamed.

“I don’t care about that anymore, Otis.” Maeve tried to reassure him, in case that was the thing on his mind.

“I know, I just regret everything about it is all.” Otis admitted.

“You should have told me.” Maeve said, her voice was raspy and low.

“I know, I never should have accepted Jackson’s money. It was stupid and I-” 

“That’s not what I was talking about.” Maeve interrupted him.

“What?”

“You should have told me, I liked you back.” Maeve confessed. She looked at him with wide eyes, his face lit up with hope.

“You liked me?” Otis said quickly as Maeve continued speaking.

“You’re so much more than a lanky kangaroo, Otis.” Maeve smiled wonderfully at him. “You’re patient, you’re understanding. You’re trusting and kind. Sometimes when you look at me, I feel your crystal blue eyes pierce into my very soul. You’re a muppet and a dickhead and so much more.” 

Maeve changed her position to sit right next to him, instead of inches apart. Otis’ face was priceless, it could be described as a mixture between happiness, shock and general confusion.

“And I’m pretty sure that I’m in love you.” Maeve said and palmed Otis’ cheek.

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too.” Otis said and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Maeve could swear she saw tears in his eyes and even though she’d never admit it, her eyes were watering a bit too.

They both leaned forward and shared a short kiss, not an overly passionate one; or a long one. Just a short peck. When looking at each other again, they both let out a nervous laugh. 

“What does this mean, for us?” Otis asked, sounding almost hesitant in his voice.

“That we’re in love?” Maeve answered almost sarcastically. 

“Do you want to be together?” Otis asked, shyly.

“Of course I do, you idiot.” Maeve was beaming, she’s never looked more beautiful in Otis’ eyes.

“You do?” Otis asked again, leaning a little bit forward. 

“Yes!” Maeve said, more determined this time and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were kissing again, longer, more passionately than last time. 

After a brief make out session, Maeve paused. 

“Do you want to go to the bedroom?” She said, looking at him with a look of lust.

Otis gulped. “Okay.” He answered, his voice gave away his nerves.

Maeve took his hand in hers and led him to the bedroom, making sure to lock the door.

Otis got into bed first, Maeve proceeded to take off her skirt and turned to look at him. She laughed when she saw his terrified expression, then she realized that she should probably be serious.

“Are you okay? Are we moving too fast?” Maeve asked, sounding surprisingly worried.

Otis almost squeaked as he tried to speak, instead he just gave her a small nod, feeling embarrassed. 

Maeve climbed into bed and leaned herself into him, he was a little tense. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You know that, right?”

“I’m just nervous. I’ve never had- I’m not that expe-” Otis breathed heavily, not fully knowing what he should say or how to explain his problems to her.

“You don’t have to explain, I get it. We’ll take things slow, yeah?” Maeve said and embraced him softly, snuggling into him, she felt him relax a little more.

“Thank you, for understanding... I want to do stuff, it’s just that... I want things to be... good, you know?” Otis asked, wondering if he’d chosen the right words or not.

“Yeah, totally understandable.” Maeve nodded.

“We can still do stuff, I mean... I want to do stuff...” Otis blushed. “Just not, that... yet.” He admitted.

“Okay.” Maeve smiled and started kissing him.

Luckily for them and for Eric, Eric was fast asleep in a drunken slumber; nothing would wake him up that night.

After making out for a long while and doing hand stuff. They were both breathing heavily. 

“You’re a really good kisser, Otis.” Maeve admitted and kissed him again.

“Thanks, you are too.” Otis blushed.

“I’m sorry if you wanted to do anything else, tonight... I’m just not ready for that yet.” Otis said quietly, explaining once again. He was desperate for her to understand and not think ill of the situation.

“Otis, it’s fine. I’m not a sex addict, you know.” Maeve said, trying to be reassuring again. 

“I’ve never been all that comfortable with, you know. Sexual activity.” He cringed at the words. “Until this summer, I guess.” 

“What happened this summer?” Maeve asked quickly, she was curious. Then she realized what he meant. 

“Ah, you met Ola.” Maeve said and immediately regretted asking.

“Yeah... I couldn’t wank before.” Otis admitted impulsively, sort of trying to change the subject while maintaining what he wanted to explain.

“What?” Maeve sneered. “You couldn’t wank? why not?” She was basically laughing, she felt kind of bad for him.

“Because I, didn’t like how it felt.” Otis admitted, flustered. “I usually just waited for them to go away.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. Really.” Otis said, serious as can be.

“Anyway, that’s not really a problem anymore.” He said, once again cringing at the words that came flying out of his mouth.

“Oh, so now you’re a masturbation expert?” Maeve said jokingly. “You pervert.” 

“I used to get panic attacks...” Otis laughed at himself. “I’ve made progress though, that’s what I’m trying to say.” 

“A few months ago I couldn’t even touch myself, let alone another human being. Now I’ve spent hours making out with you.” Otis said, you could hear the pride in his voice; Maeve let him have that one, he sounded overjoyed. She still laughed a little though.

“Well, that’s good.” Maeve said sincerely, she was happy for him.

“I just want you to know that there’s no pressure, alright?” Maeve gazed at him lovingly.

“I like you just the way you are, don’t change yourself for anyone.” Maeve said and caressed his cheek.

Otis smiled and nodded, not knowing what to say. He was feeling epic.

“I guess we should get some sleep...” Maeve said as she yawned.

“Yeah, okay.” Otis said, he wouldn’t admit it but he wouldn’t mind staying up talking with her throughout the rest of the night.

Maeve fell asleep first, Otis stayed awake a little longer; watching her, appreciating the moment and thanking dumb luck before falling asleep peacefully.

Otis woke up first, not really having a hangover due to being awake so long after discontinuing the drinking. He still felt a little off, drinking for two days will do that to you no matter what, especially if you’re not used to drinking.

He quietly and carefully got out of the bed, trying to not wake Maeve up. She looked so calm and happy as she slept, he wanted her to stay that way a little while longer. He calmly stepped out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him. 

As he closed the door, Eric walked out of his room. They stared at each other in confusion before Eric realized what was up.

“Oh my god!” Eric yelled then immediately winced, his head was hurting profoundly. 

Otis shushed him with immense passion, whispering “Maeve’s still sleeping.”

“You slept with Maeve Wiley?!” Eric whispered/wheezed. 

“We slept in the same bed, yes.” Otis said proudly. Eric grabbed Otis and jumped up and down. Immediately stopping seconds after he started, saying “I think I’m going to be sick.” Then running for the bathroom to go puke. 

Otis made them both a glass of water, sitting himself down on the sofa, looking out the window at the beautiful setting he found himself in. Extremely happy that he took this trip. 

Eric came out of the bathroom after a little while, looking tired and tapped off energy. 

“So, how did it go last night?” Eric couldn’t avoid grinning furiously at Otis.

“Fine.” Otis said back, smiling big. 

“So, what happened? Do I have to beg for information?” Eric sat down on the sofa and drank some water.

“We confessed our love for each other, made out and fell asleep.” Maeve said, with a warm tone. Surprising the boys, walking out of her bedroom, wearing a smile. 

“Hey, Maeve. We were just...” Otis felt himself almost panicking. 

Maeve scoffed at him lightly, smiled and said “I know boys talk, Otis. Especially you and Eric.” Maeve laughed as she walked into the kitchen, preparing coffee.

“Yeaaahh. I’m so happy for you two!” Eric said lightly. “It took you long enough. Thank god for the divine intervention by yours truly.” Eric laughed. Otis smiled at his friend, whilst Maeve rolled her eyes. 

Even though she rolled her eyes, she really couldn’t thank him enough. If he hadn’t gotten annoyed and basically forced them to confess their feelings for each other, none of this would’ve happened. She was more grateful than she let on.

Maeve sat herself down on the couch beside Otis, carrying three coffee mugs, giving one to Eric, one for herself and one for her boyfriend. It was odd for her to think of Otis as her boyfriend, but a pleasant one.

“Thank you.” Eric and Otis said at the same time.

“It’s no problem... boyfriend.” Maeve said as she looked shyly at Otis. 

Otis leaned in and gave her a short kiss, then retreated and said calmly “Girlfriend.” with a smile.

“Oh, get a room.” Eric said sarcastically and laughed, taking a sip of his coffee.

“We’ve got one.” Maeve winked at Eric. “But we’d rather annoy you.” She teased.

“Oh my god.” Eric said in fake annoyance. “Is this what I have to live with now?” He laughed.

Otis remained silent, just smiling. Not really knowing what to say at the banter between his girl and his best mate. He was really enjoying life right now.

They spent the rest of the day, talking about a bunch of different subjects, laughing and having fun before Jean picked them up and drove them back to Moordale. Otis and Maeve were sitting in the backseat of the car, talking silently to each other. 

“How about we make this an annual thing?” Otis asked.

“The cabin?” Maeve asked. 

“Yes, we could go there once every year. I mean, if you want to.” Otis clarified.

“That sounds nice. I guess it’s a pretty special place.” Maeve said and smiled. 

“Yeah, I’m so happy we took this trip.” Otis laughed, smiling brightly at his girlfriend.

Little did Otis realize how many important memories they were yet to make at this cabin. It would go on to be the place where he proposed, the place where she’ll announce that she’s pregnant, the place they’ll show their children and tell them their story to. The place they’d visit many times as they grow older and older. It was a very special place indeed.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending was satisfactory. I hate writing endings, they always feel lackluster to me. But this is where I decided to end things anyway. Hope you enjoyed this short story, it was ridiculously fun writing it. Thanks for all the sweet comments and thoughts. They truly mean a lot to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter, the second one will be up soon. Was actually extremely fun writing this. Something similar needs to happen on the show.


End file.
